elderscrollsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Marca del Segador
La Marca del Segador (en inglés, Reaper's March) es una región en la frontera norte entre Bosque Valen y Elsweyr. Aquí se encuentran las ciudades de Duna, Arenthia y Rawl'kha, y es donde tiene su hogar el Melena, el líder espiritual de los khajiitas. Descripción Es una región semidesértica, donde abunda la sabana, con regiones algo rocosas y escasez de bosques. Es una región que siempre ha estado en disputa entre los bosmer y los khajiitas, antes de que se aliaran en el Dominio de Aldmer junto a los altmer. Abundan los tigres senche, los leones y otro tipo de animales característicos de este tipo de entorno. Lugares Regiones *Bosques del Norte (Northern Woods). *Bosque de Jode (Jodewood). *Aguamiel del Amanecer (Dawnmead). Ciudades *Arenthia. *Duna. *Rawl'kha. Casas *Casa del arroyo brillante (Sleek Creek House). *Sombra del amanecer (Dawnshadow). *Heredad de los manantiales estridentes (Strident Springs Demesne). *Hacienda de las Cascadas de la Serenidad (Serenity Falls Estate). Asentamientos *Monasterio Do'Krin. *Caravana de Hadran. *Pa'alat. *S'ren-ja. *Arena Thizzrini. *Poblado del Anochecer de la Vid (Vinedusk Village). *Arboleda de Sauces (Willowgrove). Fuertes *Fuerte Vigía Triste (Fort Grimwatch). *Colina Verde (Greenhill). Ruinas ayleid *Senalana. *Thormar. Ruinas *Fuerte Polilla Esfinge (Fort Sphinxmoth). *Sendero de las Dos Lunas (Two Moons Path). Criptas *Monte Lunar (Moonmont). Jefes de grupo *Valle del Gran Ozur (Big Ozur's Valley). *Grieta de la Canción de la Muerte (Deathsong Cleft). *Antiguo muelle de S'ren-ja (Old S'ren-ja Docks). *Círculo de piedras del Segador (Reaper's Henge). *Descanso de Ushmal (Ushmal's Rest). *Cascadas del Bailarín del Agua (Waterdancer Falls). Mazmorras *Golpe de la garra (Claw's Strike). *Locura de Fardir (Fardir's Folly). *Luz de Jode (Jode's Light). *Guarida de Kuna (Kuna's Delve). *Túmulo de Thibaut (Thibaut's Cairn). *Cueva del viento lloroso (Weeping Wind Cave). Mazmorras públicas *La casa parroquial malvada (The Vile Manse). Mazmorras de grupo *Telaraña de Selene (Selene's Web). Pruebas *Fauces de Lorkhaj (Maw of Lorkhaj). Estaciones de artesanía *Arco roto (Broken Arch). *Arboleda del Hablador Verde (Greenspeaker's Grove). *Caverna de la antigua ciudad (Old Town Cavern). Puntos de interés *Campamento del río Media Luna (Crescent River Camp). *Campamento de bandoleros de Aguamiel del Amanecer (Dawnmead Brigand Camp). *Campamento de las ruinas de Aguamiel del Amanecer (Dawnmead Ruin Camp). *Muelle de pesca (Fishing Dock).'' *Campamento del Pequeño Ozur (''Little Ozur's Camp). *Campamento del investigador (Researcher's Camp). *Caverna de Arboleda de Sauces (Willowgrove Cavern). Ermitas *Ermita de Arenthia (Arenthia Wayshrine). *Ermita de Duna (Dune Wayshrine). *Ermita del Fuerte Vigía Triste (Fort Grimwatch Wayshrine). *Ermita del Fuerte Polilla Esfinge (Fort Sphinxmoth Wayshrine). *Ermita de Monte Lunar (Moonmont Wayshrine). *Ermita de Rawl'kha (Rawl'kha Wayshrine). *Ermita de Sren-ja (Sren-ja Wayshrine). *Ermita de Anochecer de la Vid (Vinedusk Wayshrine). *Ermita de Arboleda de Sauces (Willowgrove Wayshrine). Lugares sin marca en el mapa Misiones Dominio de Aldmer *''Una situación desalentadora'' (Grim Situation). *''Aún más desalentador'' (Grimmer Still). *''Una puerta a la luz de luna'' (A Door Into Moonlight). *''Consagrado a Arenthia'' (Hallowed To Arenthia). *''La ocupación coloviana'' (The Colovian Occupation). *''Maquinaciones del Fuego Pétreo'' (Stonefire Machinations). *''A Rawl'kha'' (To Rawl'kha). *''El primer paso'' (The First Step). *''El camino a Monte Lunar'' (The Path to Moonmont). *''Motas en la luz de luna'' (Motes in the Moonlight). *''A Duna'' (To Dune). *''los fuegos de Duna'' (The Fires of Dune). *''El camino iluminado por la luna'' (The Moonlit Path). *''La guarida de Lorkhaj'' (The Den of Lorkhaj). *''lunas sobre Vigía Triste'' (Moons Over Grimwatch). *''Un ojo en Arenthia'' (Eye on Arenthia). *''Consagrado a Vigía Triste'' (Hallowed To Grimwatch). *''Consagrado a Rawl'kha'' (Hallowed to Rawl'kha). *''Los campeones de Rawl'kha'' (The Champions at Rawl'kha). *''A Saifa en Rawl'kha'' (To Saifa in Rawl'kha). *''A Monte Lunar'' (To Moonmont). Secundarias *''La secta del Amanecer Arbóreo'' (The Arbordawn Cult). *''En la madriguera de skeevers'' (Down the Skeever Hole). *''El destino de Exreba'' (Ezreba's Fate). *''Puertas de fuego'' (Gates of Fire). *''Jardinero amable'' (Gentle Gardener). *''La canción de la historia'' (History's Song). *''Cómo quedan pocos'' (How Few Remain). *''La canción del Tejedor'' (Song of the Spinner). *''Juramento de extirpación'' (Oath of Excision). *''En el umbral'' (On the Doorstep). *''Al límite'' (Over the Edge). *''El soñador que se despierta'' (The Waking Dreamer). *''El golpe de Baan Dar'' (Baan Dar's Bash). *''La fanfarronada de Baan Dar'' (Baan Dar's Boast). *''La caja de acertijos'' (Box of Riddles). *''Terreno profanado'' (Desecrated Ground). *''Coleccionista de colmillos'' (Fang Collector). *''La garra dorada'' (The Golden Claw). *''La caída de Hadran'' (Hadran's Fall). *''En la guarida del vicio'' (Into the Vice Den). *''Carreras de lagartos'' (Lizard Racing). *''Una noche para olvidar'' (A Night to Forget). *''Una ofrenda'' (An Offering). *''Bola de púas'' (Spikeball). *''Honrar a los caídos'' (To Honor the Fallen). *''Arena de troles'' (Troll Arena). *''Un contrato discutible'' (Questionable Contract). *''Una afronta a Mara'' (An Affront to Mara). *''La división de campeones'' (The Champion Division). *''Los bandidos de Ezzag'' (Ezzag's Bandits). *''Un pie en la puerta'' (A Foot in the Door).ç *''Aparición de Kalari'' (Haunting of Kalari). *''Cabos sueltos'' (Loose Ends). *''Prisioneros de la Esfinge'' (Prisoners of the Sphinx). *''Problemas de ratas'' (Rat Problems). *''Problemas de un pueblo pequeño'' (Small Town Problems). *''La división de hechiceros'' (The Sorcerer Division). *''La división de conjuradores'' (The Summoner Division). *''La división de maestros de la espada'' (The Swordmaster Division). *''Prueba de fe'' (Test of Faith). *''La suerte de un traidor'' (A Traitor's Luck). De mazmorras *''En las fauces'' (Into the Maw). *''Conocimiento ganado'' (Knowledge Gained). De eventos *''La prueba de la artimaña de cinco garras'' (The Trial of Five-Clawed Guile) - Festival de la Nueva Vida. Fragmentos de cielo # Al este desde la ermita del ojo solemne: Al este de la ermita del Fuerte Vigía Triste. # Donde el templo se convirtió en casa árbol: En Colina Verde, detrás del templo de los riscos. # En un cascarón ardiente: Al sur de la Caverna de la antigua ciudad, en una casa bosmer incendiada. # Mirando desde arriba el sitio de la caída: Al sur del sitio de otoño de Falinesti, en unas rocas. # Acampado en el camino a Golpe de la garra: Bajo un puente, al oeste del campamento del río Media Luna. # Escondido por una cuchilla menos sutil: En las ruinas de Thormar, en lo alto de las rocas. # Haz arcano de Duna: Junto al Gremio de Magos de Duna. # El devoto de Mara se inquieta en su vista: En el Fuerte Polilla Esfinge, detrás de un muro. # Al alcance del oído de la multitud animando: En la Arena Thizzini, encima de la oficina de Feluni. # Gruñendo, los gladiadores bestiales merodean: En la guarida de Kuna, en la estancia grande de arriba a la derecha. # El tesoro de la tumba del bardo: En el túmulo de Thibaut, en la habitación del medio. # Lleno de lágrimas bajo tierra: en la Cueva del Viento lloroso, en la habitación del fondo. # Los forajidos hacen tratos con el askooma aquí: En el Golpe de la garra, en la habitación de la derecha. # La locura está en pasar a través rápidamente: En Locura de Fardir, en una estancia pequeña. # La luz de la luna revela sus secretos: En Luz de Jode, en la estancia a la izquierda de la entrada. # Lejos bajo una mansión infame: En la Casa parroquial malvada, en una caverna en la segunda planta. Conjuntos De la zona *Conjunto del Traficante de Skooma (Skooma Smuggler set) - Armadura ligera. *Conjunto del Mordisco del Senche (Senche's Bite set) - Armadura media. *Conjunto del Brillo Espiritual (Soulshine set) - Armadura pesada. De las mazmorras *Telaraña de Selene: Conjunto del Uniforme del Brujo (Vestments of the Warlock set) - Armadura ligera. *Telaraña de Selene: Conjunto de la Apariencia de Hircine (Hircine's Veneer set) - Armadura media. *Telaraña de Selene: Conjunto del Azote de Durok (Durok's Bane set) - Armadura pesada. *Telaraña de Selene: Conjunto de Selene (Selene set) - Conjunto de monstruo. *Fortaleza del Cazador Lunar : Conjunto del Cazador Lunar (Moon Hunter set) - Armadura ligera. *Fortaleza del Cazador Lunar : Conjunto del Hombre Lobo Salvaje (Savage Werewolf set) - Armadura media. *Fortaleza del Cazador Lunar : Conjunto de la Tenacidad del Carcelero (Jailer's Tenacity set) - Armadura pesada. *Fortaleza del Cazador Lunar : Conjunto de Vykosa (Vykosa set) - Conjunto de monstruo. De pruebas *Fauces de Lorkhaj : Conjunto del Bailarín Lunar (Moondancer set) - Armadura ligera. *Fauces de Lorkhaj : Conjunto del Remedio Crepuscular (Twilight Remedy set) - Armadura ligera. *Fauces de Lorkhaj : Conjunto del Rugido de Alkosh (Roar of Alkosh set) - Armadura media. *Fauces de Lorkhaj : Conjunto del Bastión Lunar (Lunar Bastion set) - Armadura pesada. Artesanos Estos podrán ser fabricados en cualquier categoría de armadura. *Conjunto de la Furia de Hunding (Hunding's Rage set). *Conjunto de la Mirada de la Madre Noche (Night Mother's Gaze set). *Conjunto del Camino del Sauce (Willow's Path set). Galería Reapers_March_Map.jpg|Mapa promocional Esoreapersmarch.png|Paisaje de la región Apariciones * . ** . ** . en:Reaper's March da:Reaper's March de:Schnittermark ru:Марка Смерти sv:Reaper's March fr:Marche de la Camarde Categoría:Online: Regiones Categoría:Online: Lugares de Bosque Valen Categoría:Online: Lugares de Elsweyr